The present invention relates generally to an engine control system for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved engine control system for determining if the neutral switch is faulty.
Watercraft engines typically incorporate an engine management system. Within the engine management system is commonly a neutral detection switch to prevent the engine from being started in either forward or reverse gear. Starting the engine in either forward or reverse gear permits a propeller to turn, possibly allowing for an unwanted movement of the watercraft as well as a hazard to anyone in the vicinity of the boat or boat propeller.
Under certain situations the engine management system may acquire data representing a false engine operating environment. In such situations a signal, for example from the neutral switch, may provide false information to the engine management system causing improper engine characteristics to be performed.
One aspect of the present invention is to be able to detect if the neutral switch is operating properly to consistently provide an accurate detection of the neutral position allowing for appropriate watercraft operation. Correct detection of a faulty neutral switch is favorable to the operator and the watercraft passengers as well as possible swimmers around the watercraft.
Another aspect of the present invention is to detect the operation of the neutral switch and accurately monitor and adjust engine parameters accordingly. Various components that can be adjusted in order to ensure proper engine performance depending on the status of the neutral switch may include the fuel injection and ignition.
Constant monitoring of various engine parameters is performed to control engine-running variables to allow the engine to correctly evaluate the status of the neutral switch and operate the engine correctly and efficiently under all conditions. The engine control system monitors the engine speed and determines whether a starting condition is present. During possible false starting conditions the engine management system ensures against false information from the neutral switch to provide the operator with a correct running engine. Such an advanced engine control system allows for correct, high performing engine life.